Télescopage
by Freya noren
Summary: ATTENTION ENDGAME SPOILER FANFIC ! Lorsque Tony Stark et compagnie tentent de reprendre le Tesseract a New york en 2012, ils ignorent qu' un agent venu d'une autre timeline est là exactement dans le même but qu'eux.. et que sa seule alternative dans ce beau chaos, et de s'enfuir avec le loki de 2012.
1. Chapter

Télescopage :

ENDGAME SPOILER FANFIC !

Lorsque Tony Stark et compagnie tentent de reprendre le tesseract a New york en 2012, ils ignorent qu' un agent venu d'une autre timeline est là exactement dans le même but qu'eux.. et que sa seule alternative dans ce beau chaos, et de s'enfuir avec le loki de 2012.

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent a Marvel of course!

J'ignore jusque'ou me poussera cette fan fic, mais je préfère me dire que je partirai avec un seul chapitre pour le moment. ;-)

Donc face a face entre Loki et une O.C. On verra l'histoire a travers le prisme de Loki et cette tièrce personne. Du moins pour ce chapitre. En tout cas!

Merci a vous, et bonne lecture ! ;-)

Chapitre 1

La porte de l'ascenseur du building Stark s'ouvrit lentement sur le grand hall de marbre ou de nombreux membres du personnel avaient continué leurs travail quotidien en dépit de la terrible attaque interdimensionnelle que venait d'essuyer New York. Ici les gens se sentaient en sécurité et le travail avait continué coûte que coûte...

Loki était bien entouré dans cet ascenseur plein a craquer de membres du Shield.

Le petit génie des sciences, ce brave Iron man assis a coté de lui ne le lâchait pas d'un poil. Son petit oeil torve et noir toujours a l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements le fixait avec attention. Il était là, assis sur la valise contenant le précieux tesseract comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire tabouret de pub. L'air cool, toujours cool, c'était important pour Tony Stark de se donner de la contenance.

Loki lui aurait volontiers enfoncé ses doigts dans ses orbites jusque' a la mort, mais ses menottes en acier lui sciaient déjà bien assez les poignets comme ça.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais sentir Thor a ses cotés le rassurait considérablement quand a son devenir dans les prochaines 24 heures. Il savait que la peine capitale était encore d'actualité dans certains coin de ce nouveau continent qui lui était inconnu, mais il ignorait si c'était le cas dans la bourgade de New York.

Loki fut poussé rudement hors de l'ascenseur par un des membre du Shield et emboîta le pas de son frère. Pas de signe de cet horrible Hulk.

Loki était ravi de le savoir obligé de prendre l'escalier de service. Une bien maigre vengeance, pathétique même après l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais c'était tout ce que Loki pouvait se payer a l'heure actuelle.

Ce fut lorsqu'il avancèrent dans le grand hall de marbre que Loki l'aperçut , elle, pour la première fois.

La fille.

Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle portait un short, et un débardeur touts les deux noirs et des dock martens aux pieds. Un sac militaire en bandoulière. Sa silhouette était frêle et quelque chose de beau émanait de sa personne, du moins selon le jugement de valeur de Loki.

Il passa devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux d'un air provocateur, elle avait sûrement entendu parler de lui a la télé, une partie de lui espérait lui faire peur, cela l'amusait même !

Elle le regarda passer lentement devant elle, ne semblant pas effrayée le moins du monde...elle avait l'air triste. Mais ça Loki ne le remarqua même pas.

Puis le cortège fut interrompue par un homme en complet veston entouré de types de la sécurité.

Il voulait repartir non seulement avec la valise mais avec Loki en prime. Apparemment il voulait le le faire traduire en justice sur terre ici au états-unis blablabla, mais Thor cet imbécile heureux clama que Loki serai jugé a Asgard et traîné devant Odin, son propre père.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel...Jugé et puis quoi encore ? Et pour quelle raison ? N'avait-il pas été dans son bon droit en voulant commander aux mortels ? C était vraiment une tempête dans un verre d'eau...c' était ridicule !

Soudainement Tony stark s'effondra et la situation devint tout a coup des plus confuses.

Loki vit tout d'abord la valise contenant le tesseract avancer toute seule sur plusieurs mètres sans que personne ne la touche. Puis un membre du shield la récupera discrètement en filant a l'anglaise... mais quelque secondes plus tard alors qu'il voulait emprunter une porte de service, Hulk surgit dans le hall en effrayant touts les midgariens aux alentours.

La valise fut projetée au loin s'ouvrit, et le tesseract tomba aux pieds de Loki comme un cadeau bonus offert par un destin habituellement très avar de ce genre de retournement de situation.

L'occasion était trop belle.

Loki se saisit du cube cosmique. Il était bientôt libre ! il lui suffisait d'y penser et il serai loin, bien loin, très très loin d'ici !

En une fraction de seconde, la fille aux doc Martens se jeta sur lui et posa elle aussi sa main sur le Tesseract.

Loki senti que sa volonté mentale se heurta a la sienne et pendant quelques micro secondes la supplanta...c'est elle qui décida ou ils allaient se téléporter...

Ils disparurent dans la lumière et la fumée...

Un flash violent...

Loki atterris sur ses deux jambes, retrouvant instantanément un équilibre félin propre aux géants des glaces.

Il sentis un vent chaud couler sur ses joues bien avant d'avoir récupéré toute son acuité visuelle encore affaiblie par le flash de la téléportation.

Il était prêt a décamper, ses muscles déja tendus comme des cordes a violons n'attendaient que la première occasion pour bondir loin du lieux ou la fille l'avait emmené.

Durant la téléportation, elle l'avait lâché, il le savait elle ne le tenais plus. D'un geste il brisa ses menottes.

Les yeux du dieu des mensonges s'acclimatèrent très vite a son nouvel environnement. La fille était encore là.

Ils se trouvaient a présent touts deux dans une petite ruelle a proximité d'un petit parking ouvert. Ils n'étaient plus aux états unis, ça Loki aurait pu le jurer.

La rue était silencieuse. Puis le bruit d'une vieille bouteille poussée par le vent vînt interrompre ce silence de mort.

Dans l'instant, Loki initialisa un mouvement rapide dans le but de fuir, mais la jeune femme fut la plus rapide.

Avec une force et une dextérité hors norme pour une midgarienne, elle lança deux étranges menottes en direction de Loki. Elles enserrèrent directement ses poignets et vinrent se ficher dans le mur de brique derrière lui. En deux trois mouvements, les menottes clouèrent Loki comme un saint sur sa croix.

Dans l'action, il lâcha maladroitement le tesseract qui tomba au sol a quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

Loki murfla un cri assourdi par sa muselière, quelque chose qui ressemblait plus a un cri de rage qu'un cri de surprise.

Loki tenta de se dégager, mais ces menottes là étaient incroyablement résistantes. Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un iota.

Cette petit escapade avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le destin lui offre des fleurs et lui balance ensuite des pavés ?

Il regarda le tesseract avec envie, l'air navré. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'instigatrice de ce nouvel emprisonnement avec une profonde haine dans le regard.

Loki pouvait détecter le bruit de sa respiration haletante.

il ressenti a travers les signes vitaux de la fille, quelque chose de l'ordre de l'émotionnel. Quelque chose la bouleversait en cet instant, il pouvait le sentir a travers elle.

Etait-ce dû a l'adrénaline déclenché par leur petite escapade ? Loki l'ignorait.

Elle le regardait si intensément qu'il se sentis mis a nu. c'était une chose nouvelle pour Loki. En général et a travers ses siècles de règnes, les humains avaient plus tôt tendance à courber l'échine ou détourner leurs regard en sa présence.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu, puis elle avança lentement vers lui. ses cheveux blonds de paille légèrement bouclés balayés par le vent chaud d'été.

Loki soutint son regard sans ciller. Il y lu de la tristesse et aussi du regret. Loki ne comprenait pas ce qui animait la fille, mais il comprit alors qu'il était peu ou proue l'instigateur de ses émotions, et non pas la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient touts deux embarqués.

Curieux de nature, la colère du dieu s'atténua quelque peu alors que naissait en lui de nombreuses questions.

Deirdre quand a elle, se sentait chamboulée, mais peu importe, elle était enfin devant lui.

Après tout ce temps passé a chercher le bon moment pour remplir sa mission, le moment était venu, et il était là devant elle...Loki... Loki Odinson.

c'était comme revoir un vieux film de famille qui vous réchauffe le coeur. Comme un souvenir que l'on a intensément chéri et qui reviendrai a la vie. Elle eut bien du mal a retenir ses larmes mais elle faisait fi de tout expression extérieure, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, en cet instant suspendu.

Elle connaissait et savait reconnaître les moindres émotions de Loki Odinson, et elle le savait en colère et frustré.

c'est ce qui arrive quand on connais bien son coequipier, on finit par le connaître par coeur.

Le visage si familier du dieu lui, semblait surgir du passé...Ce même regard si expressif et brûlant, ce nez pointu et aquilin, ces pommettes saillantes, ces cheveux ailes de corbeaux, cette force, cette énergie et cette intelligence qui émanaient de lui. Tout semblait si pareil... une vague d'émotion la submergea.

Elle s'approcha de lui comme pour encore mieux l'observer, mais ses yeux commençait a s'embuer, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir ses larmes, mais c'était trop pour elle...

Elle détourna le regard, enfila un gant en cotte de maille et saisi le Tesseract. Puis elle appuya sur une sorte de bracelet rectangulaire que Loki prit tout d'abord pour un objet purement décoratif. Le bracelet ouvrit une sorte de faille, comme une poche et le tesseract y disparut comme par enchantement.

« Une poche dimensionnelle » Pensa Loki. C'était de la pure magie Asgardienne comme lui-même en usait souvent...mais pourtant cela venait d'un artefact Midgarien. Mais comment étais-ce possible ?

Deirdre, sa mission enfin remplie approcha un peu plus de Loki.

Il était si grand, si immense pour le petit bout de femme qu'elle était. Elle se rappelait a quel point elle était minuscule entre lui et Thor lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe touts les trois. Ca aurait été plus évident de faire équipe avec Tony , Steve ou Wanda..mais ca aurait été moins drôle aussi. Toutes ces années étaient passées tellement vite. C'est toujours comme ça quand on aime son travail et que l'on es bien entouré.

La jeune femme attrapa à la volée une vieille caisse a vin en bois laissée entre deux poubelles. Elle la posa juste devant Loki et monta dessus. Elle pouvait désormais regarder le dieu des mensonges face a face. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Loki sentait le souffle de sa respiration.

Elle approcha sa main de son visage et le libéra de sa muselière. Ce fut un soulagement pour Loki qui souffrait depuis que Thor lui avait cloué le bec en haut de la tour Stark il y avait bien 30 minutes de cela.

Loki ne prononça pas un mot mais il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Peut-être qu'un coup de pied bien placé la ferai tomber, ou la tuerai sur le coup qui sait... Mais cela ne lui permettrai pas de se libérer pour autant.

Elle était gracieuse, mais assez commune comparé à la beauté ravageuse de certaines midgariennes que Loki avait connu par le passé. Cependant un charme magnétique évident émanait de sa personne, quelque chose de peu commun et de très attirant pour Loki qui aimait surtout les personnes atypiques.

De sa main, elle toucha le menton du dieu des mensonges. Loki tressaillit.

Elle le regarda intensément, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement en silence.

Loki avait du mal a réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ses lèvres contre les siennes il sentis son parfum et la douceur de sa peau...c'était enivrant.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent de ce baiser si court, les doux yeux gris de la fille étaient remplis de larmes.

Deirdre savait que c'était une vrai folie que de prendre le risque d'embrasser le Loki de cette époque. Il était a ce moment là un homme dangereux et totalement imprévisible. Mais c'était sa seule chance d'avoir une fois dans sa vie l'occasion le faire. Trop d'actes manqués, trop d'occasions ratées lui était passé sous le nez.. Tants de regrets...

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noir du dieu des mensonges d'un geste plein d'affection. Loki lu dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait a de l'amour, et cela l'effraya pendant quelques secondes.

Deirdre s'approcha a nouveau de lui et toucha doucement les blessures infligées par Hulk qui constellait le visage du dieu.

Puis elle posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser là était plus profond. Loki senti comme une vague d'adrénaline déferler en lui, c'était si bon, si doux a la fois. Elle était si désirable, sa peau si chaude, il sentait ses courbes contre son corps...

il avait envie d'elle, envie de cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et il ignorait pourquoi. Mais il s'en moquait en fin de compte.

Son opportunisme finirait un jour par le perdre, il le savait. Mais raison de plus pour en profiter tant qu'il était encore en vie.

Deirdre sentis Loki participer lui aussi a ce baiser volé, leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'entremêlaient lentement et profondément, se séparant pour mieux se rejoindre ensuite, encore et encore. Elle mourait d'envie de le détacher mais c'était bien trop dangereux.

Lorsque leurs baiser se termina et qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Deirdre découvrit un Loki au regard si concupiscent qu'elle aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'avait pas été la même.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, descendit de la caisse, le regarda une dernière fois pleine de tristesse et entrepris de s'en aller.

« Vous venez du futur n'es-ce pas ? » Dit Loki sur un ton très courtois. « Ou bien serai-ce d'une autre réalité ? »

Deirdre stoppa net dans sa course. Il était toujours aussi perspicace. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui. « Des deux en fait ».Répondit-elle.

« Et j'en déduis que dans votre réalité nous sommes amants ? » Dit le dieu des mensonges d'une manière désinvolte.

Deirdre hésita un instant. « Nous l'avons presque été. » Dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire « Nous étions des amis très proche. »

« Etions ? » Demanda Loki interloqué.

Deirdre marqua une pose, elle hésitait a lui livrer des informations sur sa provenance, ça pourrait être dangereux avec ce Loki là, bien que le dieu des mensonges n'avait aucune chance de retrouver l'endroit d'où elle venait. « De terribles choses se sont passées là d'où je viens Odinson. » Lui dit-elle comme si le nom de famille de Loki était un surnom dont elle avait l'habitude d'user. « Thanos a détruit tant de choses, et tué tant de gens... »

Elle connaissait donc Thanos.. un frisson le parcourut.. « Je ne suis pas mort quand même ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il suffit a Loki de voir le regard peiné que lui lança Deirdre pour sauter directement a la conclusion.

Il avala bruyamment. L'avenir semblait bien incertain soudainement.

« Je ne devait pas te laisser filer en toute liberté. » Dit Deirdre « Mais je n'aurais jamais la force ni la volonté de te tuer, alors je vais te faire une fleur Odinson... » Elle sortit un petit boîtier de son sac. Dessus, il y avait un minuteur et trois boutons qu'elle activa. Tes menottes s'ouvriront dans deux heures précisément, et tu sera libre d'aller ou bon te semble. »

« Ou est passé le tesseract ? » Demanda Loki sur un ton sombre, comme si l'objet en question lui revenait de droit.

« Envolé ! » Dit Deirdre. « Entre les mains de mes amis qui en auront bien besoin pour se débarrasser du titan fou.. » Elle enleva son bracelet le jeta au sol. « Et d'ailleurs... » Elle le détruisit avec un grand coup de talon bien placé. Le bracelet était en miette.

« Voilà » Plus besoin de te prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. »

. Loki sentis a nouveau de la colère monter en lui, le Tesseract était désormais totalement perdu.

Très amère, il demanda :« Et maintenant tu retourne dans ton monde j'imagine ? » La tutoyant du même coup.

« Hélas, Je ne peux pas » Dit-elle. « Mon bracelet était le seul lien qui existait entre nos mondes. De plus en t'enlevant des mains des avengers de 2012 j'ai crée une réalité alternative différente..je ne pourrais jamais retourner vers mon propre futur. Seul le bracelet magique pouvait briser ces règles en transportant de petits objets. »

Loki Lui rendit sourire empreint de sarcasme. « Ainsi tu t'es sacrifiée pour la cause ? Comme c'est charmant ! »

« Je ne me suis pas sacrifiée » Dit-elle. « En réalité je prend ma retraite. » Loki pris un air interloqué qui donna envie a Deirdre de lui en dire plus.

« Je suis ici depuis plus d'une semaine » Dit Deirdre. « J'ai acheté une petite maison dans la campagne anglaise et je vais, tu sais...reprendre une petite vie calme et sereine. Loin de tout, loin du chaos.. » Loki la regarda sans broncher, ce qui la mit mal a l'aise.

Il flallait qu'elle parte a présent, mais avant de partir, elle ajouta : « Tu es mon ami Loki , et tu le sera toujours. Mais rend nous un précieux service a tous..quand tu sera libre, va voir ton père et ton frère, et règle tes problèmes avec eux. Ils t'aiment vraiment tu sais.»

Elle tourna les talons, « Adieu Loki Odison , prend soin de toi et préserve toi des dangers.» Fini-t-elle par dire en s'éloignant a regret.

«Laisse moi t'accompagner !» Lui dit-il d'un ton plein d'assurance.

Comme traversée par une flèche invisible Deirdre s'appuya contre les grillages du parking sans se retourner.

C'était la phrase qu'elle redoutait d'entendre depuis le début.

C'était LA phrase qu'elle espérait et n'espérait pas entendre...

« Je n'ai nul endroit ou aller » Dit-il sur on ton des plus sérieux. « Tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur moi, sur mon avenir...Aide moi a réparer ma vie ». Lui dit-il.

Il mentait. Deirdre en était persuadée. Elle savait très bien que Loki avait un plan tordu derrière la tête. Peut-être même qu'il la tuerai a peine l'aurai-t-elle détaché.

« N'est-tu pas mon amie ? » Continua-t-il sur un ton faussement naïf.

Deirdre se retourna ressentant une colère froide, elle n'était pas dupe.

« Je suis l'amie d'un Loki bien plus fiable et plus apaisé que toi » Dit-elle. « L'amie d'un Loki qui ne rêve plus de réduire les hommes en esclavage, d'un Loki qui travaille avec les avengers, que je vois touts les jours dans les locaux du building Stark , qui porte des complet vestons noirs, qui met du citron dans son darjeeling, mange du Skir 0% , qui est accro a pinterest et qui défend la terre lorsqu'elle est menacée.. » Loki ne comprit pas très bien sa dernière phrase surtout en ce qui concernait ce certain Pinterest. Deirdre rajouta « Un peu éloigné de ton propre portrait n'es-ce pas Loki ? »

« Dans ce cas, apprend moi. » Dit-il en se faisant l'air presque doux. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il prit un air ténébreux et rajouta « Je suis un très bon amant »

Le salaud.

Il savait exactement quoi lui dire.

Deirdre soupira, fatiguée d'être tiraillée ainsi entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce que son devoir lui disait de faire.

Elle ne retournerai jamais dans son monde, elle ne reverrais jamais ses amis. Mais il y avait Loki.

Ce n'était pas SON Loki. ou plus tôt il ne l'était pas encore...et si par hasard les choses tournaient mal il ne le serai jamais et il resterait ce petit pisseux plein de suffisance targué d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité. Un véritable danger pour les habitants de la réalité alternative qu' ELLE avait crée...n'était-elle pas quelque part responsable de lui ?

Peut-être étais-ce une chance pour elle, une chance pour lui...une occasion de l'aider. de le garder près d'elle et de le garder en vie...

Quel jeu dangereux, vraiment.

En même temps, le danger n'était-il pas son pain quotidien ?

Elle se retourna, appuya sur sa petite commande et libéra Loki de ses menottes.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà finalement j'ai fait un deuxième chapitre, je vous demanderai de la patience pour la suite car j'ai malheureusement peut de temps a consacrer aux fanfics même si j'adooore en écrire! XD

Merci a vous pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite!

Chapitre 2

La maison qu'avait acheté Deirdre se trouvait en pleine campagne britannique, a quelques kilomètres de Londres, elle avait également acheté une petite voiture d'occasion pour trois fois rien

.

Lorsqu'elle eut détaché Loki de son mur et qu'il semblait bien résolu a l'accompagner et non pas a tenter de la tuer, ils se rendirent ensemble au petit parking juste en face de la ruelle ou les attendait la mini cooper vert anglais. Deirdre avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une, elle avait littéralement sauté de joie lorsqu'elle vit la petite voiture en vente pour trois fois rien dans ce petit garage Londonien. La peinture de la carrosserie avait pas mal souffert surtout sur le coffre, et ce dernier avait du mal a ouvrir, mais le reste semblait fonctionner relativement bien.

Loki avait eut bien du mal a y rentrer ses longues jambes lorsqu'il prit la place du passager mais il ne protesta pas et sembla presque heureux de quitter ces lieux et avec un chauffeur en prime.

La voiture démarra au quart de tours et ils sortirent de la ville sans encombre.

La route était paisible et ils croisèrent peu de voitures, mais un des phares étaient cassé et le temps nuageux ne rendait pas la visibilité optimum.

Ils firent une halte a une grande station service pour acheter les premières nécessités, les premiers meubles devaient arriver le lendemain et il n'y avait rien a manger encore dans les placards

.

Deirdre claqua la porte de la voiture dans l'air froid de cette fin de journée et entra dans le grand magasin près des pompes a essences.

Elle pris le risque de laisser le dieu de la malice seul dans la voiture mais ne le lâcha pas d'un oeil.

Elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il suffirait a Loki de regarder quelqu'un conduire pendant dix minutes pour assimiler ses gestes et les reproduire impeccablement. Dans son monde a elle, Loki avait passé son permis de voiture en moins de trois jours. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Tony ne lui avait jamais donné accès a la salle des machines.

Malgré les années passé a travailler pour les avengers, Tony ne faisait toujours pas confiance au dieu de la malice.

Loki attendis bien sagement dans la voiture pendant que Deirdre lui prit de simples habits de maison midgariens pour la soirée, en attendant de trouver un vrai magasin d'habits et de lui refaire sa gade robe.

Elle lui choisit un pantalon de training et un t-shirt, touts les deux de couleurs noirs . Loki ne protesterai certainement pas avec cette couleur qui était l'une de ses préferée.

Deirdre prit aussi de quoi manger pour trois ou quatres jours, une bouteille de whisky et deux sacs de couchages..

Loki fut totalement silencieux durant le reste du voyage et ne semblait pas désireux d'échanger la moindre parole avec Deirdre mais il observait son environnement avec attention comme un aigle qui scruterai son nouvel terrain de chasse et de jeu. Il observait la campagne a travers la vitre, il observait les arbres, les plantes et les petites routes brittaniques avec une certaine curiosité.

De magnifiques nuages se déchiraient le long des plaines et des collines, et il se mit a pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse jusqu'a leur arrivée.

Le jour commençait a tomber lentement, il faisait frisquet et Deirdre avait presque froid malgré sa veste rembourrée en laine de mouton.

Loki et sa constitution de Jothun s'accommodaient parfaitement a la température ambiante mais Deirdre remarqua a quel point il avait l'air fatigué.

Elle savait que la pierre d'infinité qu'il avait porté sur sa lance avait drainé son énergie et crée une dépendance mentale et physique. La pierre de l'esprit l'avait rendu bien plus agressif qu'a l'ordinaire, Elle avait exacerbé son caractère déjà difficile et l'avais rendu encore plus aigri et cruel qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle savait que l'effet de la pierre d'infinité s'estomperait vite mais il allait avoir besoin de calme et de repos et qu'il allait ressentir un manque dans les prochains jours. Il lui faudrait alors être très vigilante car il pourrait se montrer très imprévisible...du moins encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Alors que le voyage touchait a sa fin, Deirdre aperçut au loin le lotissement ou se trouvait la petite maison qu'elle avait acheté. C'était une petite maison en haut d'une douce colline. dix autres propriétés jouxtait la sienne. Un joli pavillon de banlieue ou les maisons étaient plus ou moins semblables les unes les autres, avec leurs jolis murs de briques rouges ou noires et leurs petits jardins. C'était un jolis petit hameau calme et sans histoire.

Elle engagea la voiture près de l'entrée de leurs nouvelle demeure et sorti de sa voiture pour ouvrir la porte du garage. Un voisin qui rempotait un bégonia dans sa parcelle de jardin se retourna et s'approcha d'elle benoîtement.

L'homme avait l'air d'un jovial bedonnant cinquantenaire a moustache grise. Il tenait dans ses mains une truelle et une motte de terre.

Vous devez être la nouvelle propriétaire ? Dit l'homme en souriant de toute sa moustache.

Deirde lui rendit son sourire.

Oui,, bonjour ! Je me prénomme Deidre ! Dit-elle.

L'homme fit mine de lui donner sa main pleine de terre et Deirdre lui serra le bras en signe de salutation.

«Content d'être le premier a vous accueillir ! Vous verrez,vous allez être bien ici ! » Dit l'enjoué voisin, « Le quartier est d'un calme ! Rien de mieux que le bruit des petits oiseaux pour vous réveiller le matin ! Ou bien.. juste un tracteur peut-être de temps en temps ! Dit-il en riant légèrement. Deirdre fit mine de lui répondre par un rire forcé même si elle détestait faire ça,.

Il reprit « Et en ce qui concerne les gens du hameaux, vous verrez, que des voisins respectables et discrets ! Des gens agréables qui ne veulent pas d'ennuis, des gens « comme on aime a en fréquenter ! » » Continua-t-il. « Pas de petites racailles de la ville ici ! Oh ça non ! » Souria-t-il de plus belle. « Enfin, des gens comme tour le monde quoi ! »

Deidre voulut mettre fin a la conversation mais le voisin, trop curieux approcha de sa voiture a pas léger pour probablement souhaiter la bienvenue au reste de la petite famille.

Mais au lieu de tomber sur une ribambelle de joyeux gamins comme il s'y attendait, il aperçut Loki.

Et lorsqu'il remarqua ses habits excentriques au design agressif et que cet étrange inconnu faisait, il faut bien l'avouer vraiment tache dans le décor, le visage du voisin sembla lentement se déconfire.

Loki quand a lui, n'aimait pas que les simples mortels le dévisagent ainsi sans le moindre respect pour sa condition de dieu et sentis le courroux divin monter en lui.

Loki lança au voisin un regard glacial, chargé de haine et de colère.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues secondes, le voisin semblait médusé, et quelque peut déstabilisé.

Il se redressa doucement face a Deirdre. « Bien bien bien... ! » Dit-il l'air gêné et embarrassé.

Sans quitter le dieu de ses yeux bovin, il le pointa de sa truelle en demandant maladroitement a Deirdre : « Et. Dans la voiture, c'est...c'est votre... ? »

« Ca !C'est mon époux.. » Dit Deidre sur un ton bien trop joyeux et enthousiaste pour paraître sincère.

« Il...Il traverse une période difficile » Ajouta-t-elle. « C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de nous éloigner de la ville... pour qu'il se repose et prenne un nouveau départ ! »

Le voisin hocha de la tête sans lâcher le dieux du regard. « Oui je vois... » Répondit-il loin, très loin d'être soulagé par les explications de Deirdre.

Il toussota et repris un peu de sa contenance joviale.

« Je me nomme Henry Karrupte ! » Dit-il, « Et las-bas voilà ma femme Olga ! » dit-il en faisant des grands signe a une sorte de mamie Nova devant sa maison qui lui répondit de plus belle avec sa propre truelle en main.

Deirdre agita sa main, et fit mine de sourire.

« N'hésitez pas a venir nous voir a l'occasion Deirdre ! » Dit Poliment Karrupte avec un sourire honnête. « Olga sera ravie de vous préparer son délicieux plum pudding ! »

Lorsque l'homme retourna a ses plantes en pots, Deirdre rentra la voiture dans le garage en sentant le regard de Loki posé sur elle. Il semblait bouillonner mais resta une fois de plus totalement silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la nouvelle demeure de Deirdre il y faisait très sombre. Touts les volets étaient encore baissés, mais Deirdre commença a les ouvrir un pas uns sans plus attendre.

Loki découvrit alors un bel endroit aux murs qui portaient encore les traces d'une vie passée. Il se demanda quel genre de mortel avait pu bien venir s'enterrer ici.

Il n'y avait pas encore de nouveaux meubles et tout était vide, mais de vieux papiers peints victoriens encore en très bon états donnaient un charme a l'endroit. Les plafonds possédaient des poutres apparentes et une grande cheminée en brique noire trônait dans le vaste salon.

Ca n'était pas le palais d'Asgard, mais quelque chose dans cet endroit plut tout de suite a Loki.

Il faut dire que l'endroit était calme et caché, et cette demeure serait très douillette une fois qu'elle serai meublé correctement.

Loki aimait s'entourer de belles choses confortables, de livres et de connaissances.. nul doute que cet endroit serait parfait pour une demeure temporaire...

Oui...ici ça serait l'endroit parfait pour formenter calmement un prochain plan pour retourner a Asgard et reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

Il pourrait vivre ici un ans, deux ans même si il le désirait. Cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour lui et cela permettrait de se faire un peu oublier...et d'y voir plus claire après les événements de New York.

Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire de la petite Midgarienne...Il devait reconnaître que quelque chose d'étrange l'attirait irrémédiablement vers elle cela le mettait mal a l'aise, mais il était très fort pour étouffer ce genre de pensées et de très vite les mètres aux oubliettes.

Il pourraient s'amuser un peu ensemble et lui prouver que comme il l'avais déclaré il était en effet un très bon amant. Il pourrait se lancer dans une petit amourette légère et sans promesses avec elle, cela lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Loki disposerait ainsi du gîte et du couvert et pourrait également jouir a loisir d'une bonne compagnie durant le temps de préparer son retour a Asgard...que demander de plus pour un dieu en exile ?

Et qui sait, peut-être même qu'avec le temps arriverai-t-il a la gagner a sa cause ! Il se surprit a penser que cela aurait la moindre importance pour lui alors Que cette « Deirdre » n'était en réalité rien a ses yeux.

Il recommença néanmoins a imaginer Deirdre rejoindre son combat...mais après réflexion, le dieu de la malice ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

La petite midgarienne était du genre tenace et bornée.

D'un autre côté, elle semblait aussi très amoureuse de lui, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le lui montrer. Après le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné dans la ruelle en ville, Deirdre semblait s'être fermée comme une huître, comme si cohabiter avec lui avait changé la donne et qu'elle de devait d'être désormais sur ses gardes.

Loki avait conscience qu'elle le connaissait bien plus que lui ne la connaissait... c'est pour cela qu'il devait faire attention a bien dissimuler ses véritables intentions de peur d'être percé a jour.

Cependant il se sentait étrangement bien avec la midgarienne. Une sorte de force bienveillante émanait d'elle. Un vrai bonté émanait de sa personne. Il sentait qu'avec elle il n'y aurait pas de faux semblants, pas de trahisons. Il savait qu'elle serait clair avec lui... Il sentait battre en Deirdre un coeur pur, un coeur d'airain...un coeur aussi pur que celui de cet imbécile de petit capitaine américouard et son stupide bouclier magique.

Loki regarda a travers une des fenêtres de l'entrée, ses fines lèvres s'étendirent alors en un sourire carnassier.

... Ce sera si facile de la duper...

Et il ne ressentis pas le moindre remords a cette douce pensée.

Loki aperçut Karrupte a travers la fenêtre, l'homme rentrait chez lui avec son petit arrosoir et ses crock aux pieds. Il lui fit gentilement un « coucou » de la main, souriant a travers sa moustache.

Loki lui redit son salut avec un signe de la main et un immense sourire de faux cul.

Oui, il allait se plaire ici...

Et une fois son plan bien échafaudé, quand viendra le temps de rentrer au pays des dieux, Il mettra ce pathétique hameaux de péons embourgeoisés a feu et a sang.


End file.
